


The Duality of Lust

by risingfire17



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodlust, F/M, Foreplay, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lime, Love Bites, Lust, Making Out, No Smut, Some Fluff, Temptation, hypothetical violence, i was going to make this a smut fic but Alastor got too wrapped up in his own head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Alastor has a little trouble separating his lust for Charlie from his lust for blood.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	The Duality of Lust

Alastor found it amazing that Charlie could moan so loudly with his tongue hungrily taking up so much space in her mouth. He was reveling in the sound, when a little voice inside him whispered:

_You can fix that._

Other than hesitantly reaching toward Charlie’s throat, Alastor made no move to satisfy the voice. Any other demon in Hell could satisfy his bloodlust. But not Charlie. Charlie was a special case who satisfied an entirely different kind of lust. His hand brushed her shoulder, snaked up the back of her neck, weaved into her hair. She leaned into it so trustingly. Hell, she was so beautiful, knowing the full extent of his darkness and trusting him regardless. How could he ever betray that trust?

He broke away from her lips to sprinkle kisses down her jawline, down her neck, all the while unfastening the buttons of her shirt so he could reach further and further. He wanted more, so much more, and when her tiny hands grasped his back, pulling him closer, he knew she did too.

_She’s putty in your hands._

_She trusts me._

_Yes, the prey has offered itself up for the slaughter. Doesn’t that get your blood boiling?_

It did. To see Charlie’s fear and hesitation over time give way to respect, trust, and adoration Alasstor never thought he’d earn from anyone…it did crazy things to his mind. He suckled at the skin on her neck, and she gasped and pulled him tighter against her. The fact that she’d bare herself before him, let him see her in such a desperate, hungry state did indeed get his blood boiling.

_She’s fallen for all your tricks._

_There were no tricks._

_She’s believed all your lies._

_I don’t lie anymore, not to her._

_She’s walked right into your trap._

_My…trap…._

_The perfect hunt…._

_The perfect hunt…._

_Finish it._

_Finish….?_

_Claim your victory._

He opened his eyes just enough to see the skin in his mouth. So soft, so supple, so tenderized by the actions of the last minute. He’d never considered the uses of such an action in the hunt before, but now the scent of the increased blood flow overpowered his lungs.

_Such soft meat…._

_Soft…._

All it took was one claw through her skull that rested so willingly in his hand. She’d be dead before he pulled away. A neat kill. But Alastor was feeling uncharacteristically sloppy at the moment. He wanted to sink his teeth into her lithe neck and watch the blood burst beautifully from her body. Maybe even drink some. He much preferred meat to blood, but no sense wasting after such a long hunt.

_You’re almost there…just one bite…_

His ears were full of that voice and the pounding of his blood. A painfully sloppy state to be in right before a kill; just where was his head? He pulled just slightly away to gain momentum for the bite; his heart pounded at what was to be such a glorious triumph. Why had he waited so long for this moment?

Wait. Why _had_ he waited so long? There had been a reason. He knew, somewhere underneath the frenzy possessing his body and the voice thundering in his ears, there had been some inexplicable reason he hadn’t joined in this time. What was it?

“Alastor?” A different voice called to him. A soft female’s voice. _Her_ voice. “Al, is everything okay?”

The frenzy still roared, but he held it back as he lifted his head. There was something in this voice, like a thread of something he once understood, something he needed to know before he could continue the hunt.

He met Charlie’s eyes. They were pushing back desire too, a light settling in them as they peered at him with a concerned curiosity. A concerned kindness. And in her eyes, he found his reason.

_It’s not too late! If you tell her everything’s fine and keep going, she’ll be yours again. Victory will be yours!_

The raging of the voice grew fainter as Alastor turned from it toward Charlie. This crazy girl of second chances, who endured ridicule and hatred with a kind smile and a forgiving heart. Those eyes that saw the darkness of her world and forgave it without absorbing it. Those eyes that looked past the veil of her own desire to find his lost soul and bring it home to her.

“It is now.” He gave her another deep kiss, and when he pulled away, her eyes looked up at him with desire, yes, but also with trust, with love, with a promise. A promise that she’d never leave him alone with the voices.

_You know those eyes would look beautiful on—_

_On her._ There was no place her eyes would look quite as beautiful as they did on her face, where they revealed the radiant light within her. Alastor left the bloodthirsty voice behind as he continued to kiss and caress every inch of Charlie’s body, savoring not the amount of blood that flowed beneath the skin he touched, but the amount of love that flowed in that blood.


End file.
